Past, Present and Future
by Quezacolt
Summary: Someone needs saving. JohnxElizabeth


Past, Present and Future.

Summary: Someone needs saving. JohnxElizabeth

Song Used: Michelle Branch : I'll Always be right there.

* * *

PRESENT

John Sheppard dived, the loud thud, as a bullet hit the tree above him exploding in flying bark and mud, landing on his already dirt and blood covered body, his muscles tensing, the figure pinned beneath him wriggling to get free. He rolled off his leader, as Elizabeth looked at him, her eyes asking him if he was injured, without so much as a word. He shook his head, roughly grabbing her arm and pulling her to her knees, pushing her toward nearby scrubs, spinning around to look for incoming soldiers. Seeing none, but having the insistent feeling of being watched, he slowly moved backwards until he too was hidden in the large underbrush.

"Keep moving," He whispered to the slightly shaking figure, "we have to make it back to the 'gate." She nodded mutely, turning to lead the way.

John grabbed her arm, keeping her immobile and pushing something black and shiny into her palm. She looked down at the gun in quiet shock, trying to push it back at him. He gave her a stern glare, clearly communicating 'you'll need it', before she looked in cold realization in nodded, trying unsuccessfully to hide her shaking hands. John squeezed her shoulder, lending her his support, before she turned and continued into the war zone. They had been crawling through the bushes for several long minutes, avoiding the dead bodies, trying to ignore the screams of pain coming from close up, their minds set on the beautiful seas on decks of Atlantis. If only they could get back.

_When you're all alone  
And you need a light  
Someone to guide you  
Through the night  
Just remember that  
I am here  
To hold you close and  
Dry your tears

* * *

_

THREE DAYS EARLIER

The gentle thwack of the tennis ball hitting John Sheppard's palm was the only thing to be heard in the briefing room, all eyes turned to the man in question, several members throwing annoyed looks toward the leader of the expedition, who chuckled lightly.

"John, are you planning on paying attention to this briefing, or should you be excused?"

John looked up. "Excused?"

"No." Was Elizabeth Weir's only answer.

"But you just said-"

"No."

He sighed, leaning back, ignoring Rodney's laughing looks aimed in his direction.

"Just tell me about the mission, please, Colonel." She continued, tapping her pen twice on the table. John shrugged.

"The Elythian people are willing to trade. They're behind on Earth on the space-gun table, but Beckett says they have some kind of natural plant that could be the end to all disease or something like that."

Elizabeth intertwined her fingers and lent her chin on her hands.

"And what do they ask in return?"

"All they want is some medical treatments. Bandages, etc." McKay piped up quickly.

Elizabeth nodded.

"What do you all think? Are they trust worthy?"

John shrugged.

"They're nice people. They've invited us to return tomorrow to witness the…err, Rhubarb."

McKay shook his head, a pained expression on his face.

"The Rua'bie'de. It's a festival they're having to celebrate the end of the seasons."

Elizabeth nodded, in thought.

"Okay. Assuming everything goes well at the festival, you have a go for the trade."

Teyla looked at Ronan, who glances at McKay, who coughed, tugged at his collar and stared at Sheppard. Elizabeth scowled slightly.

"What?"

John shrugged.

"They say they'll only agree to trade if the leader of Atlantis visits to enjoy the festival. I tried to tell them you couldn't leave Atlantis, but they are quite insistent."

Elizabeth sighed.

"Fine. Let's just hope they don't have their own agendas." She stood up, and everyone followed suit, packing up their folders and leaving. John hanged back, waiting for Elizabeth finish. She approached him and the both walked out of the briefing room together.

John smiled.

"I won't let you down." He said quickly, turning and walking off. Elizabeth sighed, muttering something under her breath only she could hear.

"You never have, John. You never have."

_And just when you thought  
You were falling  
But you know I'll always  
Be right there

* * *

_

PRESENT

The hail of gunfire rained over their heads, exploding the trees above them as the pair crawled through the blood-strewn ground on a mission of their own. To survive. They reached the edge of the scrub, John cursed. It was open ground all the way across the clearing. The Stargate couldn't be more then a klick away, but the only way toward it was to cross in the open. Exposed to the whizzing bullets. John looked at the woman behind him.

"Get ready to run." He whispered, gripping her hand. He could see the blood under her fingernails. "I'll go first." She whimpered, just a small break in her façade. John leaned forward and hugged her. "Don't worry, We're both going to be fine." She nodded, a determined look coming onto her face. He nodded, leaning forward, in the desperate situation, kissed her on the lips. He had wanted to do that since they first met.

"Looks like we have some things to talk about if we get back." She commented dryly as he pulled away. John smiled slightly.

"When. When we get back." He turned to leave, only to feel himself pulled back, this time, her kissing him lightly on the lips, before he nodded, pushing fear to the back of his mind and taking his first few steps into the open.

_When you're all alone  
And you need a friend  
Someone to help you  
To the end

* * *

_

TWO DAYS EARLIER

John smiled, watching the figure walk toward him in the gate room. His team was already geared up for departure, and the Stargate had already been activated. Elizabeth Weir dressed in the usual combat outfit and vest, shuffled slightly, clearly uncomfortable in the attire.

"Must I wear this? I thought you trusted these people?" She complained, stopping beside him as his other members of the team walked through the 'gate. John smiled.

"I never said I trusted them. I just said they wanted to trade."

Elizabeth frowned. "Great. So really we have no idea what we're walking into."

John smiled sweetly.

"Now wouldn't you be bored otherwise?"

Elizabeth shook her head, stepping through the event horizon and leaving a smirking John Sheppard to follow. They arrived to the other side to find a small welcoming party to greet them, each of the natives dressed in metal armor. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows slightly, but still shook the proffered hand of the leader as they exchanged pleasantries.

"I must apologize for our attire." He said graciously, walking side by side with Elizabeth as they entered the small town. "We are in constant prepare for Rua'bie'de, which begins tonight."

Elizabeth nodded, understandingly.

"I'm looking forward to it."

The leader nodded fondly.

"Yes, it will be a glorious event. But alas! Enough about that! You must be hungry from your journey! You and your companions must join us for lunch!" Elizabeth smiled, a polite, and thankful smile she always gave to visitors.

"Thank you. We would be honored."

_When you need someone  
To catch you when you fall  
I'll be there through it all

* * *

_

PRESENT

John dived once again to the floor as bullets rained around him. From the bushes ran an Elythian soldier, his weapon pointed at John, who was about two meters away from the bushes where Elizabeth was currently hiding. He looked back slightly as he lay on the ground, making sure she was properly hidden, before turning to talk.

"Hey, man. What's up? I was just leaving-" He was stopped as the ruthless soldier kicked John in the stomach. Curling into a fetal position for a second, John stretched out and sat up, finding a gun pointed at his nose. He gulped, as the soldier ranted in another language.

Suddenly the trigger began to pull back and John fell back, hoping to avoid the bullet. A single gunshot rang out through the clearing, as John blinked, finding something heavy covering his legs. He kicked the now dead soldier away, looking up to see Elizabeth holding the pistol he had given her, a small smile on her face. John grinned.

"Thanks." He said, climbing to his feet and facing her. He was just about to insist they keep on before more soldiers come, before another gunshot rang out. John stood for a split second, trying to figure out where the bullet had gone, before he noticed the smile fall from Elizabeth's face. Cold realization hit him like a freight train and he stepped forward as Elizabeth leaned forward, a small dot of blood appearing through her outfit. He leaned forward himself as she, as if in slow motion, fell forward and into his arms, her eyes as wide as saucers, as blood began to pool on her chest.

How could one little hole create so much blood? Was the only thing that entered his mind, numb as it was, as he fell to his knees, Elizabeth still limp in his arms.

_'Cause just when you thought  
You were losing  
But you know  
I'll always be right there

* * *

_

ONE DAY EARLIER

John's team and Elizabeth watched in amazement as the Elythian's began their rituals, all lined in sentimental battle armor, in single file. In front of them a small fountain sat. They had been brought to the middle of a rainforest, where the sacred fountain sat. The leader had told them it was for sacred purposes, that their god, who apparently was just called 'god', had given them the mystical fountain at the beginning of time. They had been told it was supposed to keep them alive longer, which was why, as McKay had figured, all the people in the village lived for over two hundred seasons, or years. John had been amazed and they had asked the leader for a sample of the water being emitted from the fountain, but had been flat out refused. Elizabeth accepted it without fuss, determining when they became closer allies; they may have been able to get a sample of the water. They sat on large rocks, watching as each of the people took a drink, before moving over to collect a sword from the pile lying on the ground. Then the transformation began. SGA-1 had flown to its feet as the people began to change. Their faces had changed, growing more carnivorous, as suddenly they we're fighting each other. John had ordered them to stay there, and had walked forward to talk to the leader, only to be bitten, the man wild and obviously turned crazy. Towns people had began to swarm all over him, ripping at him, when Ronan and Teyla ran forward and began shooting their weapons, chasing them away. Slightly injured, but nothing life threatening, John had winced, when McKay grabbed a sample of the water and ordered them to return to Atlantis. Bodies littered everywhere, the once docile people eating each other without conscience. Elizabeth had tried to keep a strong front, but seeing so many half eaten bodies, family-eating family, had left her to throw up twice on their journey, only rivaled by McKay, who needed to frequently stop. Halfway back to the gate, the Hannibal's jumped from trees and bushes in an ambush, somehow having gotten a hold of weapons close to Earth design. John had begun firing, watching them fall, keeping his team from being eaten a priority. Just as quickly, he ordered the team to split up, to each make their way back to Atlantis. Normally he would never give such an order, but in these circumstances, staying in one big group was going to attract more of the animals and get them all killed. Ronan went off on his own, Teyla and McKay splitting away from the rest of the group and leaving just Elizabeth and John. And so their survival mission had begun.

_And I'll be there  
Through the good times  
And the bad  
And we'll be there  
For each other  
'Cause you're the best friend  
I've ever had

* * *

_

PRESENT

John held Elizabeth's limp body in his arms, tears running from his face, but clearly not aware of it. She was looking at him weakly, perhaps because she wanted to, or simply because it was getting too hard to move her eyes, he didn't know. He didn't say a word as he pulled bandages from his vest and tried to stem the bleeding to no effect. He cursed as her eyes began to glaze over, tapping her cheek.

"Come on Elizabeth," He said quickly, hand on her cheek, "Stay with me. We'll get you back to the gate then-" The sound of a pistol being cocked stopped him, Elizabeth's eyes un-clouding slightly in fear. She stared into his eyes, as he slowly turned away to find the man who had most likely shot Elizabeth standing behind him. Holding onto the Pistol at Elizabeth's side, he looked back into her eyes, leaning forward to plant a kiss lightly on her forehead, before he in several quick movements, jump-rolled over her, pointing his gun and taking the soldier out in one shot. Just as quickly he was back at Elizabeth's side, once again looking into her fading eyes.

"Elizabeth," He choked, "p-please, please don't leave m-me."

Elizabeth was fading fast, her mouth opening slowly to cough out a few small words.

"L-L-Leave m-me-e."

John shook his head vehemently. "No Elizabeth, I'll never, never leave you." He rested a hand on her forehead, "Remember? We never leave anyone behind…"

She smiled weakly, revealing a set of teeth covered in blood. John felt his world fall away.

"S-s-sa-ve y-you-r-self…" She said in a quiet voice. The life was draining from her like the blood, which now pooled around them.

He shook his head, but it was too late, she was gone. Shivering, and not from cold, John screamed, his voice echoing far, so far in fact, Rodney and Teyla, who both we're dialing the gate, stopped to listen.

"N-No," He growled, hands, on Elizabeth's white, pale forehead, "I won't leave, I won't."

Everything was fading from his own eyes. All that was left was him, and Elizabeth. He had to save her. She couldn't die. She couldn't.

His radio crackled but he ignored it.

"You'll be okay," He whispered to her, kissing her on the lips slightly, his face wet with tears. "You'll be okay…"

Then suddenly he felt it. The power flowing through his veins like his own blood. He raised his hands to look at them, the dirt and (Elizabeth's) blood encrusted hands glowing slightly golden. Somehow, he knew what he must do. He raised his hands above Elizabeth's oh-so-pale body and felt the power flow out of his hands like life force. His chest hurt, which quickly spread to his muscles, his arms, his legs and his head, but he could see the golden beams flowing from his palms and into Elizabeth, her wounds closing. He began to feel dizzy, but still he persisted until her eyes opened, and she gasped for breath, fear written over her face as she looked down at the golden electricity flowing into her chest. The many cuts and scratches along her face quickly closed, and suddenly, John felt drained. The world was spinning and he fell backwards onto his elbows. Elizabeth sat up, blinking, he could see through the haze, then she looked at his in concern, but it was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

_And just when you thought  
You were falling  
But you know  
I'll always be right there  
Oh, ooh whenever you need me  
I'll always be right there

* * *

_

LATER

The constant beeps we're what woke John up later. It was clearly night, but he couldn't figure out why everything hurt. He was lying on a bed, most likely in the infirmary, but that confused him too. How did he get here? The last thing he could remember was healing Elizabeth…frowning, he looked around, to see the person in question lying asleep in a chair at his bedside. He coughed, not to wake her, but because his lungs felt like they we're on fire, before her eyes opened blearily. She sat up, spine straight, staring into eyes as if she couldn't believe he was actually awake.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly groggy. Suddenly she had him in her arms, her nose pressed against his neck. Surprised to say the least, he patted her awkwardly on the back.

But just as soon as the hug began, it ended, and he felt shooting pain on the back of his head as Elizabeth hit him.

"OUCH! What was that for?" He demanded, suddenly wide away. His tone dropped as soon as he saw she was crying.

"You idiot!" She cried out, poking him on the shoulder, "How could you do this? Why did you heal me? You know what you did? How could you do it?" Then suddenly she was gone, running like a terrified rabbit.

"Ah, poor lass." Came Carson's voice. He had obviously heard everything, leaving his office door to stand by John. "She's been here every day for the last few weeks."

John frowned.

"What happened Carson?" He asked, confused. Beckett looked down at him in pity.

"She died on that planet, Colonel." He said comfortingly, "somehow you tapped into her ancient powers and brought her back. I mighty achievement I will say. However, the power needed from your body to bring her back left you close to death. The poor lass woke up to find you half dead. Those Hannibal's surrounded her, when Ronan came and saved her. Lucky for both of you I might say. It's been touch and go with you for a few weeks. Elizabeth has been here everyday. More then Teyla, Rodney and Ronan put together. You gave her a scare."

John nodded mutely.

"I tested that water." Carson continued, obviously not noticing his patient wasn't even listening. "It turns out it has some properties which cause hallucinations and schizophrenia. I imagine their festival is actually a killing spree, most likely used to keep the strongest of the warriors. I did some research, and from what I gather, you we're asked there as a fresh hunt for them in that state. I very much doubt they wanted to trade at all. You we're going to be their exotic meal. I imagine the effects will keep them carnivorous for several days. Doctor Weir already ordered the address locked out."

John nodded, as Carson did some various tests.

"Aye," He said quickly, handing John some pills to swallow, "We had to use a defibrillator, it's no wonder your chest hurts."

The minute Carson turned back to his office, John ignored the doctor's order to remain in the infirmary for a few more days at least, and dressed with a fresh pair of Atlantis style BDU's that we're stacked neatly at the end of his bed. He walked toward the control room, feeling drawn to the place he knew Elizabeth would be standing, and entered the balcony to find her leaning against the rails, clearly crying.

"I won't apologize." He whispered, coming to stand beside her. She looked at him blearily.

"I found you dead." She whispered, "I was the scariest moment of my life."

John shrugged.

"I could say that when you died in my arms."

She looked away.

"Better dead then living in a world without you."

John sighed, reaching out and curling his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an embrace.

"I'll always be here." He whispered, "If I have to die to save you again, I won't think twice before I do it. I want you to know that. I'm dispensable, but Atlantis needs you."

Elizabeth looked up.

"You indispensable to me."

He smiled softly, resting his chin on her head as she buried her nose into his shirt.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered. John smiled, pulling back. He put his hand over her heart.

"You won't. I always be here."

He smiled, and she almost did too, before burying her cheek on his chest and breathing in his scent.

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled.

"I love you too."

Over the sea, the sun exploded into colour, the spectacular sunset. Tomorrow, everything would go back as it was. But for tonight, well, the night was theirs for the taking.

_And just when you thought  
You were falling  
But you know  
I'll always be right there  
Oh, ooh whenever you need me  
I'll always be right there_

FIN.


End file.
